A human body may not be completely symmetrical. Sometimes, external portions (also known as auricles) of an individual's ears may be nonsymmetrical with respect to one another. For example, one ear may be wider than an opposite ear when an individual's head is frontally viewed.
Such individuals may desire to maintain a symmetrical appearance of their ears.
One solution to this problem would be to apply cosmetic surgery to the individual to correct variances in the individual's ears. However, surgery is invasive, expensive, permanent, painful, and time consuming.
As such, there exists a need for a device for temporarily maintaining a symmetrical appearance of, or pulling back, an individual's ears.